1. Field
Embodiments relate to a hybrid type air-compressor including a combination of an eccentric shaft and a cross-slider mechanism, in which the inner space of a cylinder is divided into two parts to compress introduced air in the two parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an air compressor includes a cylinder, a piston corresponding to the cylinder, and a crank mechanism.
The piston of the air compressor is not provided with a pin for connecting a crank rod thereto, unlike a piston used in an internal combustion engine.
Thus, in an air compressor using a crank mechanism, a piston is moved upward and downward along all the inclined path except for an upper dead point and a lower dead point, which causes the following limitations.
First, an inclination angle of a piston decreases air compressing efficiency. Because of a limitation in angle size, the length of a crank rod should be greater than a predetermined value, and thus, it is difficult to miniaturize a product.
Secondly, a cup made from polytetrafluoroethylene (TEFLON®) provided to a piston for preventing an air leakage along an inner surface of a cylinder is compressed in a predetermined direction, which reduces the service life of the cup.
Thirdly, since one piston is connected to one crack mechanism, the number of crack mechanisms should be increased according to the number of cylinders. Thus, the number of parts increases in proportion to the number of cylinders.